


Reunited by fate.

by Clovesstory



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Anxiety, Car Accidents, Depression, F/M, Ghost Hannah Baker, HIV/AIDS, Justin Foley Lives, Justin Foley deserved better, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Recovery, Sick Justin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clovesstory/pseuds/Clovesstory
Summary: Justin lives. I'm fixing the injustice he was given, alternate ending to season four.
Relationships: Hannah Baker/Clay Jensen, Jessica Davis/Justin Foley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	Reunited by fate.

Justin’s hollow cheeks and sunken eyes stay with Clay, sinking into his mind. His body is aching, every muscle in his body is tense and has stayed that way for longer than he can remember. He knew things were going to get worse pretty fast, he just didn’t know it would be his best friend, his brother. 

Clay’s mother whispers to his father, their hands clasped tightly on their laps. Clay tucks his hand into his brother’s and watches his chest rise and fall. His heartbeat on the monitor is the only sound, the small room is dark and yet warm, like hope is on the horizon. Clay fixates on that one idea, there is hope, of course there is hope. He searched google for any hope and found many stories of recovery, it’s the 21st century, there are so many new medicines and breakthroughs and… 

“Jensen family?” 

The three Jensens turn to the doctor, Clay’s heart drops hard when he sees that face, doctors never have a face like that unless it’s bad news. 

“I’m sorry, we are going to need to intubate Justin, he is no longer able to breathe on his own.” 

Clay squeezes his own thighs and glares at the doctor, that familiar burn of anxiety stinging through his veins. “But, he’s fine right, he will recover.” 

“Clay..” His father touches Clay’s leg, his mother watching them, her tears already streaming down her cheeks.

“I’m sorry, he may never wake up. The machine will be keeping him alive and-” 

Clay runs, he runs. He can’t handle a single word more.  _ Why is this happening? Why can’t life be easier? Why does no one care!? Who would even fucking care!? Life is too fucking hard…  _

Down the hospital stairs, through the concrete carpark. Down the road. Heading in the direction of the police station. He doesn’t care about it anymore. Is this how Hannah felt? 

He sees the lights in the distance, his chance to stop this pain is across the road. The world around him is quiet, his destiny is ahead. The lights shine across his face and he can’t bear it, he squints his eyes and turns on the asphalt. The car didn’t have long to skid to a stop, it has barely slowed down when it collides with Clay’s body. 

* * *

Lainie hides in her husband’s arms, she never thought she would have to watch her son die right in front of her eyes, he’s had such a hard life. It’s not fair. It’s simply not fair. An alarm begins to blare and the patients part like the red sea. She peeks her head up and looks out the open door to the hallway. She begins to wish she hadn’t. 

Clay is bruised and covered in blood, he’s lifeless and currently has a paramedic pounding on his chest.

She turns to her husband and he looks down at her, his eyes wide. “Do you want Clay or Justin?” He regrets the way he said such a serious thing like that but, at a time like this, maybe it was an appropriate response. 

“I’ll take Clay.” She rubs her temples and taps her heels as she leaves the room. 

Matt turns back to his other son, his head is being pulled back by a nurse. He covers his eyes and sits beside the broken teenager. “Oh Justin.. I’m sorry we took so long.” 

The nurse halts just as she is about to intubate. “Wait.. Call the doctor!” 

* * *

Clay’s heart is failing, his heartbeat throbs and halts. Lainie is forced to stand outside his room while doctors and nurses trail in and out of the room. She peeks into the door, her heart shattering as her son lays there. He’s lifeless, almost unrecognizable. Why was no one watching Clay, looking after him? Why did no one pay attention? This is exactly what happened to that sweet girl Hannah Baker and now it’s led her here. Watching her son die, both of them. She’s a terrible mother, how could she do this? It’s all her fault. 

Her thoughts are cut off, a loud and low beep rings through the room.

She watches as the nurses try to bring her son back to life, one covering his mouth with a respirator, the other trying to use a defibrillator, they bring his heartbeat back once but unfortunately… He isn’t responding anymore. 

The nurses try a few more times.

Lainie closes her hands together and prays, just one more….

The nurses lower their heads and begin to turn the machines off. Lainie can’t take it anymore. 

“What the hell are you doing!? Save him!” She gestures to her son, his eyes are closed and face covered in blood. 

“I’m sorry, we tried. We couldn’t bring him back.” 

Lainie tries to speak but she can’t, she falls to her knees beside her son and sobs. “Clay!” 

Her phone begins to vibrate in her pocket, she’s shaking as she pulls her phone out and presses accept for her husband. 

“Lainie! Justin is awake! He’s okay! The medicine is finally working, he’s going to be okay!” 

“Clay’s dead…” 

The line falls silent, the phone has clearly been dropped on the hospital floor. 

Clay took his last breath as Justin took his first, unaided. 


End file.
